Dakara sobani itte
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Lo único que necesito es que te quedes a mi lado.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Dakara sobani itte**

Road había estado muy extraña los últimos días. No le había prestado nada de atención a Allen. Hace dos días se la pasaba con Kanda, ¡Sí, con Kanda! Iba tras él a todas partes y el espadachín intentó atacarla varias veces sin éxito alguno. Se notaba que estaba harto de ella. Pero, ¿por qué Road estaba con Kanda?

Ayer estaba con Lavi. Con el carácter divertido de ambos parecían que se llevaban bien. Demasiado bien para el gusto de Allen. Se reían a carcajadas de quién sabe qué. Hoy durante todo el día se la pasó con Tyki. Era su tío, así que estaba bien, ¿no? Tyki sabía muy bien cómo controlarla y se notaba que Road lo quería mucho.

Pero, ¿por qué lo ignoraba? Podía pasar junto a ella y ni lo miraba a ver. Podía saludarla y lo ignoraba totalmente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo que la hizo enojar? Pero antes que nada, si Road había dejado de molestarlo, ¿no era eso mejor?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?—se dijo así mismo muy animado para al segundo siguiente volver a decaer—ni a mí mismo me engaño.

Después de la cena de esa noche, se dirigió a su habitación, casi al llegar se dio cuenta de que Road estaba parada junto a la puerta de su alcoba. Ella le sonrió. Él solo la miró. Abrió la puerta y entró, pero la dejó abierta. Road tomó eso como una invitación. Cuando entró, encontró a Allen sentado en su cama, así que lo acompañó y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a hablarme?—se quejó Allen.

—Sip.

— ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?

—Tú me dijiste que te dejara solo. Hace tres días me gritaste y me dijiste que querías estar solo.

Ahora lo recordaba, era cierto. Ese día él le gritó que se fuera y que lo dejara solo y eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo.

—Entonces, solo estabas haciendo lo que te pedí.

—Así es, pero Kanda Yu es muy aburrido, con Tyki me la paso bien pero a veces no quiere jugar, y con Bookman Junior fue muy divertido, él es muy interesante.

—Diciéndolo de esa manera, parece que estabas intentando cambiarme por alguno de ellos—gruñó sin poder evitar el enojo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba buscando un sustituto para ti.

Allen la miró totalmente indignado y enojado. Hasta que Road se echó a reír.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Tú eres mi Allen, nunca te cambiaría por nadie.

Así que solo se estaba burlando de él.

—No te enojes, en verdad solo quise dejarte un tiempo a solas.

—Pues fue demasiado tiempo. Es cierto que quería tiempo a solas pero exageraste.

—Entonces la próxima vez que me pidas que te deje solo, será por tan solo una hora. ¿De acuerdo?

Allen nuevamente la miró con desconfianza. Se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Buenas noches—murmuró.

Road sonrió por aquella actitud tan infantil que estaba demostrando.

—Buenas noches, Allen.

El chico sintió y escuchó que Road se iba y cerró los ojos estando ya un poco más tranquilo ahora que sabía la verdad. Poco después se quedó dormido, últimamente no había dormido bien porque pesadillas lo atormentaban. Desde que Neah lo había liberado, siempre tenía una pesadilla y no sabía por qué.

Estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver ni su propia mano. Ese era el sueño. Oscuridad, completa oscuridad, una tan temible que lo engullía y no lo dejaba libre, su mente lo atormentaba y terminaba gritando solo y desesperado. Solo. Así se sentía pero, ¿por qué? Y si era así, ¿por qué le pidió a Road que lo dejara? Se sentía mejor a su lado, pero esa ocasión el sueño cambió.

Podía ver una pequeña luz blanca, venía directo a él. Se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. Intentó alcanzarla. Al hacerlo, hubo un brillo cegador que fue incluso doloroso después de haber estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, Road estaba parada frente a él.

—Allen, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Allen tocó sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Road, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver cómo estabas, anoche parecías enojado y triste.

Al parecer, Road había visto a través de él. Sin poder detenerse las lágrimas corrían más y más rápido.

—Road…yo…me siento solo…—confesó al fin.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, tengo a mis amigos, pero siento que algo me hace falta y no sé qué es. Solo siento un vacío dentro de mí que no sé cómo explicar. Por eso ni siquiera entiendo por qué te pedí que me dejaras solo si es lo que menos quiero. No quiero estar solo, no quiero estar soledad.

Road abrazó a Allen. Sentía que por el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

—Allen tonto, yo estoy aquí. No tienes por qué sentirte solo. Yo nunca voy a dejarte. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?

—Road…

No sabía por qué había logrado relajarse con Road, tampoco sabía por qué le había contado cómo se sentía, pero sus palabras y su abrazo eran reconfortantes. Lo dejaban en paz.

— ¿Esto es un sueño, Road?

—Quién sabe, Allen.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama…con Road a su lado. Ella lo miraba. Le sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Al parecer no solo lloró en su sueño.

—Road…—Allen se aferró a ella y se permitió dejar libres sus lágrimas. Ella lo apretó más contra sí. Lloro y lloro como un niño pequeño. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así. Solo escuchaba que Road le cantaba. Ella también sabía esa canción. Incluso, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Lo que creyó que fueron unas horas después, despertó y se encontraba solo de nuevo.

— ¿Se fue? ¿O en verdad todo fue simplemente un sueño?

No la volvió a ver en todo el día. Ahora estaba nuevamente enojado con ella pero esta vez por haberlo dejado solo de esa manera.

Tanto en el desayuno como en el almuerzo y la cena solo comió la cuarta parte de lo que siempre solía comer y para no preocupar a sus compañeros lo había hecho mientras el comedor estaba vacío. Solo él se encontraba ahí. Solo él. Solo como era costumbre.

Con un suspiro resignado regresó a su habitación para dormirse de una buena vez. Pero se quedó con la boca abierta al encontrar a Road durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

—Road…—susurró—regresó…

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, evitando despertarla. Se detuvo frente a su cama y la observó tranquilamente. Se veía…linda. Sí, linda. Era imposible no admitirlo. En un impulso repentino, acercó su rostro al de ella. Solo sería un beso. A ella no le molestaría.

— ¿Qué haces, Allen?—le preguntó repentinamente cuando se encontraba ya a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Allen se alejó de un gran salto y se puso colorado al verse descubierto.

El pobre tartamudeaba intentando explicar sus acciones. Pero Road no lo dejó contestar y con un rápido movimiento lo atrapó, logrando tumbarlo en la cama para abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¡Te atrapé!

— ¡Road!

—Allen—se burlaba ella.

—Nada de Allen, ¿dónde estabas?

Road lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Acaso no leíste mi nota?

— ¿Nota? ¿Cuál nota?  
—Eso explica por qué la encontré en el suelo. Allen, seguro que cuando me fui te retorciste mientras dormías por mi ausencia. Te dejé una nota en la cama. Tenía que arreglar unas cosas, en específico, tenía que hablar con mi papá.

— ¿Con Sheryl? ¿Por qué?

—Le pedí permiso para que fueras a vivir con nosotros.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Me costó todo el día, pero aceptó. Aunque me obligó a tener habitaciones separadas—Road hizo un puchero al decir las condiciones— ¿vendrás conmigo?

—Pero Road…

—Así podrás ver más seguido a Mana y a Neah.

—Yo…no lo sé…—le contestó aun dudando si eso era una buena idea.

—Mana quería pedírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero pensó que preferías estar con tus amigos.

— ¿En vez de estar con él? ¡Eso no!

—Eso fue exactamente lo que yo le dije. Tyki estará muy feliz, ¡ya tendrá con quién jugar a las cartas! Con Wisely no puede porque siempre adivina que cartas tiene.

—Road, aún no he aceptado.

Ella ahora lo miró con seriedad y ¿vergüenza?

—Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

—Entonces Allen, ¿puedo ser yo tu camino?  
— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

—Si me lo permites, yo seré tu camino. Yo el camino, tú el caminante. Road Walker.

Ahora ella estaba sonrojada por tal declaración. La cual podía tener varios significados.

—Road Walker—repitió Allen—tiene sentido.

Allen le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?

—Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

Ahora era el turno de Allen sonrojarse.

—Di que siempre estarás a mi lado.

—Siempre Allen, siempre estaré a tu lado—le contestó sin pensarlo.

—Entonces acepto.

Road lo abrazó fuertemente y Allen se acomodó en su pecho, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Road, podemos dormir siempre así?—le preguntó muy avergonzado. Era una suerte que no pudiera verle la cara.

—Podemos comenzar hoy mismo.

Allen se acurrucó más dispuesto a dormir.

—Espera—un terrible pensamiento cruzó su mente—, ¿Sheryl sabe que estás aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pero, ¿sabe que vas a quedarte a dormir?

—Eso no lo sabe.

— ¡Entonces vete!—gritó alarmado— ¡él me va a matar!

—Cosas sin importancia Allen, tú solo duerme.

Road comenzó a cantar para tranquilizarlo. Los ojos de Allen comenzaron a cerrarse junto con la melodía.

—Road…te quiero…—susurró.

Road lo escuchó perfectamente, pero no sabía si lo dijo consciente o inconscientemente.

—Yo también te quiero, Allen.

Pero el chico sí estaba aún consciente, así que escuchó perfectamente la respuesta de Road. Feliz, cerró los ojos para descansar entre los brazos de su camino. 


End file.
